A Spark in The Dark
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Lucy has a fear that's so intense that it's been haunting her since she was small. Poor girl, will she ever overcome it? Or will she cower and only hope that someone could possibly save her.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, **I DON'T OWN**** FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Shivering.

Cowering in fear.

I hear the thunder clap its mighty hands.

I hear the wind, rattling and pushing against my house.

I fear that the wind will break past my windows and sweep me off to a place unknown.

But it's not the violent storm I'm afraid of.

No.

It's the dark.

When the storm knocked the lights out, I felt the darkness's hands creep up on me. Trying to consume my entire being.

I run.

I run through the halls, blind. Not knowing where to turn, to go or what to look out for. I bump into tables, break vases and finally feel a doorknob.

Without thinking, I push the door in and close it. Blocking the darkness out.

I'm trapped. In darkness.

In complete and utter shadow. An absence of light surrounding me, almost as if I'm falling in a never ending black hole.

I fall to the floor and cry. I cry so hard.

I cry for my deceased mother. Who at the moment was no help.

I hear nothing but the noise of the storm that put me in this predicament.

I had nothing now but the little bit of patience and hope I had to wait the night out.

I brought my legs up towards my chest, hugged them and cried.

I soon began to sing a soft lullaby that mother used to sing when I was scared..

"You are my sunshine *sniffle* My only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take *sniffle* My sunshine away"

My hard sobs soon turned into soft cries. And soon enough I fell asleep, letting the night turn into day and hoping that all the monsters of the dark had spared me.

.

.

.

I'm 17 now.

And even though I should be old enough and mature by now to get over such a silly fear, I haven't.

I am the person that would leave their lamp on at night, terrified of what to see when the light is to every go out.

Time has passed though and I am proud to say that I am not alone anymore.

I have friends and family here at Fairytail. People except me for me and what I can do, never judging me.

Of course, though I would never tell anyone of my small fear…That would be too embarrassing.

I mean, imagine? A girl from one of the strongest guilds is scared of the dark? Really? No one would be able to take that down without laughing in my face about it first.

No, I'd rather keep this small secret to myself and hopefully it can stay that way.

Unfortunately for me, mother nature had other ideas.

I had just got home from the guild, being able to get there before the storm had come.

I look out my window "Woah" I say to myself "It's raining buckets out there"

***Thunder**!*

I back away in mere fear and sigh.

"Keep it together, Lucy" I look over to my desk "But just to triple check"

I step away from the window and pull my desk open.

"Flashlight, check, extra batteries…Also, check" I glance towards my bed "Comforting teddy bear, check"

I grab all my blackout utensils and spread them out on my bed "I am completely ready for this storm" I walk up to my window and look again at the weather "Pft, I bet the lights won't even go out, It's not that bad outs-"

I spoke too soon.

Just as I said that sentence, all my lights died out. Leaving me in utter and complete darkness.

"AH! Okay! Okay! Stay calm! Breathe!" *inhale, exhale* "You're prepared for this! The flashlight! I've got a flashlight!" I feel around for my bed and find the flashlight. I turn it on and let its ray of light fight the monsters of the dark.

"Okay,okay. This is good. I got this…I got this!"

Again, I spoke too soon.

The flashlight begins to flicker.

"No..No! No, no, no! You can't die on me now! Please!?"

I bang it a bit with the palm of my hand. It shines bright again!

Just before it dies completely.

My smile soon turned into a frown and a face of despair.

"Batteries! The batteries!"

I once again feel around for the extra batteries. Right when I felt one, I grabbed for it too hard and I heard the sound of it hitting the floor and rolling off into the unknown depths of my dark apartment.

No light.

The only thing left was the comforting teddy bear.

I grabbed it as hard as I could and hugged that sucker as if I was try to pop its head off.

The dark was coming for me once more.

I could feel it's cold hands sneaking up on me.

Trying to grab me and drag me down to god knows where.

I back up, looking in every dark direction. I can feel it mocking me. I may sound crazy but I can hear its sinister laughing. Calling my name in a terrifying way.

I keep walking backwards, finally hitting a wall and sliding down.

In tears, I cover my ears and try to hum out the harsh nightmare.

I even began to sing a lullaby that brought warm memories.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take me sunshine away"

I kept repeating the chorus, until my voice got tired and I soon felt myself dozing off into sleep.

***Thunder!***

I awoke to the sudden noise and gazed around.

It was still dark.

Little time had probably passed, but what I knew for sure was that I was still trapped in a cage of darkness.

I clenched my eyes tightly and held my teddy even closer and cried more.

I also began to sing again, hoping that it would comfort me in anyway and possibly drive the voices of the dark somewhere else.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies ar-"

I heard the window open and someone come in.

"Lucy? You here?"

Is that…Natsu?

"Lucy? Why's it so dark in here?" I heard a snap of fingers and saw a spark of light. I then saw Natsu's finger holding up a small flame. I could see his face.

"Lucy? Lu- Lucy! There you are!" He came close and slightly frowned "What's wrong?"

My heart couldn't take it and I burst into tears even harder. I jumped towards Natsu in a tight embrace and cried .

"Don't let it take me! Please!" I begged.

"What are you talking ab-"

"The dark! Please! Don't leave me in the dark!" I cried.

"Lucy.." He said sympathetically. Natsu separated from me and gazed at me with sad eyes "Are you scared of the dark?"

All the years I've kept it hidden and tried to fight my way through it. I just couldn't anymore. I didn't want to fight and I didn't want to be afraid.

I nodded and wiped the ongoing tears from my face.

Natsu slightly smiled, stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on" He said "Let's go wash you up"

I sniffle and take his hand. He then leads me to the bathroom to wash my face.

When I've calmed down Natsu takes me to my bed and we both sit.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you see? It's embarrassing! It's like I need to be rescued or something"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to be a damsel in distress, okay? I'm fine"

Natsu raises his eyebrow and closes his fist, burning out his small fire.

"No! Bring it back!" I yell. I throw myself at Natsu, pushing him against the bed.

Natsu ignites the small fire and looks at me puzzled. He then raises his eyebrow again and smirks "Oh yeah, you've _totally_ got it handled" He says sarcastically.

I blush and sit back up. "S-sorry. I just don't like the dark okay? Is that so much to understand?"

He chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, you could've just told me sooner. I would've been here way earlier and spared you all the tears" He admits.

I blush. "N-Natsu"

"I'm here for 'ya, Luce. So you don't have to be afraid anymore"

My puzzled eyes turn warm as I smile. "Thanks, Natsu"

Natsu looks away quickly and blushes "W-well, yeah. You're welcome"

Just then, all the lights came back on.

"The lights are on!" I say cheerfully.

I look towards Natsu.

"Well, guess you won't be needing me anymore. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow" He says a bit gloomily.

I look around the room and think quickly. I then spot my breaker. I run to it and turn off all my lights.

"Natsu! Uh, my lights are out…Again. Mind spending the night with me?" Thank god it's dark so he can't see me blushing.

I feel a hand entangle in mine. It's warm yet rough.

"Sure Luce" I then feel a pair of lips touch mine as well. I may not be able to see but I can certainly feel.

I bring my hands round his neck while he entangles me in his arms.

I'm not alone and now I never will be.

I was always petrified of the dark, but now. I have the light that will show me the way.

And his name, is Natsu.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Little confession...I'm scared of the dark TT^TT. And for people who aren't are truly brave, brave souls)**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Chapter 2

It only takes a spark,  
To drive away the dark,  
To bring light into my eyes,  
And to let my spirit fly.

It only takes a friend,  
To tell me it'll never end,  
To hold me when I'm sad,  
And to calm me when I'm mad.

It only takes a flame,  
To burn away my blame,  
To do away with fear,  
And to give me cheer.

It only takes a partner,  
To strip away my armor,  
To see me for who I am,  
And to never condemn.

It only takes a fire,  
To help me be inspired,  
To help me reach the stars,  
And to see who people are.

It only takes my Summer,  
To keep me from a blunder,  
To lift me when I fall,  
And to make me feel tall.

* * *

_**This poem was written by Kittenklaws13. Her wonderful talent and beautiful imagination has come up with this wonderful poem! All credit goes to her for this aweshum poem! Thank you Kittenklaws13! I love you! And Thank you for reading and even taking the time to write this :) **_


End file.
